


Unspoken Vows

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Electricity, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Electrocution, F/M, Femdom, Gang Rape, Light BDSM, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pep Guardiola's First Appearance Chapter 8, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Ronaldinho's First Appearance Chapter 7, Sissy husband, Tied-Up Lionel Messi, Vibrators, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Why would Leo, the famous, the rich put up with all the abusive behaviors of Anto and end up marrying her?!
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi/Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho, Pep Guardiola & Lionel Messi, Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi, Ronaldinho - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I know that if people got the chance to take a closer look at my relationship with my wife; Antonella, the natural response would be "yeah.. yeah... Whatever... Rich people are weird" and while that's usually true, we are a very special case. We have been this weird way before we got really famous and rich.

With that being said, sometimes things get too weird even for me to handle or understand like what happened at my wedding ceremony. To put you in perspective, I've always been the beta in our dynamics. I literally had to worship Anto and beg her every day for like a year to convince her to marry me! Despite the kids, despite the wealth, she always said that she'll think about it.

After a lot of back and forth, she agreed to settle for a beta like me under one condition which is to start expressing her dominance over me semi-publicly. I agreed immediately because I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but I didn't know how far she'd go.

If you see my face the moment we arrived at the wedding ceremony, you can easily tell that I looked so vulnerable and confused. That's because I've never been in a public place with three vibrators deep in my hole and one attached to my caged cock, and two duct-taped to each of my nipples. Not only that, as soon as our families stood up to welcome us, she started squeezing my butt, fully aware that there are some people behind us!

I had to stand there like an idiot and pretend that everything will be fine. Actually, I was hardly standing straight with all the vibrators teasing me under my fancy wedding suit, and the worst part was that Antonella got a control panel in that red thing in her hand, and she could literally change the strength and the frequency of the vibration at any moment. She could get me to bend down and moan in front of everyone if she wanted to!

The first vibrator to go to maximum was the one attached to my dick. I remember her giving me a gentle slap on my butt and whispering as she increased the power to the maximum "you would be in a lot of trouble if I didn't cage you dicklet, honey. You would be having a full erection in front of everyone one right now! You might even cum, God, forbid!"

I was melting down in shyness as I whispered back "thanks for always taking care of me" and I meant it! I was struggling with hiding my precum already but that gratitude wasn't just about that one moment, but rather what she helped me with over the years. I wouldn't be the Lionel Messi you know and love if it wasn't for her. 

I will never forget that particular moment after we shared our vows when she got all the vibrators to maximum frequency and strength. I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face especially with the three vibrators attached to my prostate! It was crazily intense, and the hardest thing was to kiss her and seem manly while doing so in the middle of all that!

Of course, she was the one leading the kissing as I could barely keep my balance at this point. She was doing what she has always wanted to do. She was enjoying expressing her dominance whether we're in a private room or not! She even paused the kiss to ask me "are you sure you can go through with this?! Are you sure you can handle spending the rest of the night with all the vibrators at max speed?"

Despite how "sexually exhausted and abused" I already was, and even though the night was still very very young, I was so happy that she agreed to marry a loser like me. Also, the masochistic side of me was kinda excited to see what she does now that she owns me. So, I whispered "I can handle anything for your Majesty! My ruthless queen!"

She started increasing and decreasing the force of the vibrators in my ass, trying to mimic the thrusts of her strap-on once she fucks me, and I have never in my life seen her kiss with such a passion as she did in that particular moment. That woman knows how to tease me, to the point where I was having a dry orgasm while standing in the middle of my wedding ceremony with everyone cheering and clapping, unaware of what I was going through.

She kept whispering in between the kisses "Lionel Andres Messi, my beautiful bitch! You have always been a great faggot to me! While I wasn't sure that I wanna spend my life with a fag as husband, now that I did, I wanna make something unprecedented out of you! Something that no language has the words to describe! Something that even animals might find disturbing! So, are you ready?"

I was so deeply in love not to say "hell yeah!" fully knowing how much that lady likes to push boundaries as a "sexual extremist." I know that doesn't make any sense nor explain why we're a weird couple despite the wealth and the fame. But for me to explain how this relationship came about, I have to tell you about when I first started dating Anto back when I was twelve. So have a seat and let me tell you my life story.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I was twelve but I also was pretty much the same footballer you know today. Back then my playstyle used to embarrass the opponent teams even more than now though. I used to score like eight goals every other match. It was insane how unready every defender seemed against me, and most of them were way bigger than me and even older. Yet, I managed to make them look like little, preschool kids. 

I never meant to humiliate them. It just happened. Their failure and embarrassment was a natural side product of my success. Just collateral damage. We were all teenagers and of course, they weren't good at taking defeats, and the problem with my hometown Rosario was that some of these kids were thugs. Real thugs who do and even sell drugs, vandalize properties and do all sorts of illegal stuff at that young age.

I had this long time coming. So, I honestly wasn't that surprised when after one of these local games, the goalkeeper of the opponent team, which was about sixteen, stopped me while I was going back home. He grabbed my ass and asked "I wonder how many dicks you took to have such a big backyard?! Seriously tho, do you sleep with the referees to get them to give you special treatments in the games?! I swear to God the first goal you scored today was offside! A blind man could've seen that!"

It was so awkward to have this conversation with his hands both inside my shorts, roaming around my sweaty ass cheeks. I didn't wanna start a fight as he was way bigger than me. So, I just said "it's... It's not my fault that the referee declared it as a goal. Besides, I scored another four after that" and he was smirking while parting my buttocks and whispering "nothing that ever happens to you is your fault" and I had no doubt in my mind that I'm gonna get fucked right in that dark street.

Thank God, one of my friends was passing by on his bicycle. He literally hit that goalkeeper with the front wheel and shouted "get your hands off Lionel you sick motherfucker!! He ain't into your homo shit! He got a girlfriend!" and as relieved as I was while my friend kept punching that dude in the nuts, I was scared because that dude lives in the neighborhood after all and now he gotta another reason to hate me. Like forever.

I got on the bike behind my friend as he drove me home. Of course, I thanked him for saving me and the ride but I was still worried. Kids had no cellphones back then and I really didn't know what to do if I got cornered by some of these bastards ever again. Especially after matches and training which normally takes place in the evening and the playground was in an isolated district away from the town and there weren't many lights in the street. Actually, there weren't any lights except the ones surrounding the playground.

Of course, I stuck with my bigger brother and a couple of friends for a month or so, always walking with a group but I can't avoid going out alone forever. Eventually, I just forgot that this interaction between me and the sixteen years old goalkeeper ever took place. I assumed that he wasn't angry with me anymore especially after playing a few games against his team, and he didn't seem really that hostile.

Until one night, we played against them. We won big and my girlfriend at the time Antonella was in the crowd. It was so weird, even for me when she came down to the pitch and kissed me after the match. I was too young for that. We both were too young to display our love publicly. Anyhow, I told her that I will take her to a restaurant after I get home and take a shower. Yeah, that's how polite I was. I never go to bars. Only restaurants. So, you can imagine how inexperienced I was. 

I offered to walk her home but she wanted to pick a few things from the grocery first. So, I hang out with my teammates until everyone left, and it took her so long in the grocery which was like less than three minutes on foot from the playground. So, I went to check on her, and I didn't realize until I got into that narrow unlit street where the store was located that it's owned by the big brother of that same goalkeeper that harassed me before.

I rushed into the store really scared just to see that goalkeeper and his eighteen years old brother among four other teenagers, six total, taking off Antonella's clothes. I shouted "get your hands off my girlfriend" and I started punching everyone blindly. They were six! I was one! They were all bigger than me! They were thugs and I was a "good boy" and of course they managed to beat the hell out of me in front of my girl.

They fixed me on the floor. I remember trying to escape with whatever power left in me with no use. The Goalkeeper, his name was Juan. He got closer and put his shoes in my mouth and said "listen! Listen! Stop talking none sense and listen!" While pretty much standing on my face! On my mouth! Giving me no choice but to shut as he followed "me and my friends are gonna fuck someone tonight! We're pretty upset after that loss and we've already decided that, okay?!"

Two guys were pretty much sucking Antonella's tiny little nipples back then when Juan followed "I'm gonna be kind with you, and give you a little bit of an option, and also give you something to care about for the next time you miss with us. We wouldn't fuck you both. Only one! So, it's up to you, the all talented, unstoppable, Lionel Messi to decide. Do you want me to fuck your girl while you watch? Or fuck that perfect ass of yours while she watches?" and although I didn't know her that much, she was innocent in all this and I had to do whatever it takes to protect her. So I said "please fuck me! PLEASE!" and she exploded in crying as the place was felt laughter at my pleading.

I was silent most of the time. She was the one crying out loud every step of the way. I don't remember everything that happened that night because I blacked out many, many times with how much I was abused but I remember enough details to keep me disgraced as long as I live. I specifically recall when they put me on the grocery counter and took off my shorts and my underwear.

I remember Antonella sobbing even more as they asked her to take a closer look at my bare hole! I will never forget what they did to us that night. One of those motherfuckers kept parting my pretty tensed yet pretty soft ass cheeks while Juan and his older brother were fingering Antonella's butthole and vagina while teasing her nipples at the same time!

I was screaming in agony "Stop! You said you'll fuck me! Not her!" and they were like "yeah! We just need a little lubricant! We didn't expect you to be a virgin, Lionel" referring to the fact that I wasn't fucked in the ass before! Unlike what they assumed, judging by the size of my butt! I knew beforehand that these guys were disturbingly filthy and pretty much criminals but it never crossed my mind that they'll keep fingering my girl until she cums! And let her gush all her vaginal juices into my hole to lubricate it!

I never felt as worthless in my life as I felt when that liquid started going inside me! No amount of breeding nor semen would ever humiliate me as much as having my girl's fluids going through my anal sphincter in front of those who refer to themselves as real men! I can't even articulate how ashamed I was as they took turns in fucking me! I don't know how long this nightmare lasted but I am sure each of the six bastards came at least twice inside me! None of them was satisfied with one go! All while Anto was watching from a close distance. 

Naturally, I couldn't handle everything that happened that night. As I said. I blacked out more than once and the last thing I remember was them taking me out of the grocery store and throwing me on the street with my clothes and Antonella's clothes over my cum-covered body. I was worried that they wouldn't let her go but they fucked me too long to have anything left in their tanks to even be interested in her. They pretty much threw her over me, and while she was shivering and trying to get dressed and get me covered with her terrified shakey hands, Juan showed up again!

I could feel my heart bouncing in dread as all I could think about was not getting Antonella raped because of me! Especially not out on the street! Juan wasn't after her but I guess he forced her to do something that accidentally sparked her love for dominating me down the line. He walked to her while I was still lying with the semen leaking out of my ass into the asphalt of the street. He gave her a banana and said "if you wanna carry him somewhere you gotta block his ass first! He wouldn't stop gushing otherwise!"

She was hesitant of course! Sadistic or not, she was just a little girl. So I had to take the lead and push her to do the right thing. I just wanted Juan to leave us alone before he does anything else. So, I whispered "do it, babe... I can handle it at this point" and she shoved the banana and for some reason, that damn thing was so perfectly curved in a way that makes it directly hit my over-stimulated prostate! I moaned out loud like I never did before. Like I never did throughout the whole rape! I don't know why. Maybe because it was a girl doing this to me, or maybe because I have endured so much already.

I don't know but I am sure that she also felt something at the time. She pulled her thighs together, kinda trying to tease her own pussy, and willingly started moving the banana around, without being asked by Juan or anything! Actually, he had already left but she somehow convinced herself that she was moving the banana to find a more comfortable placement for it inside my ass! She did so while kissing me my moaning lips and telling me that everything will be ok!

With her lips over mine, that's when I fainted in her arms for the first time...That's how our weird relationship started... It has nothing to do with fame or wealth... If anything, we are where we are today solely because we lived in a poor, fucked up neighborhood. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

At some point in time before my wedding ceremony and years after what happened in the grocery store, once upon a vacation, we were at the beach where very unusual circumstances took place. I would never forget that day anyway but with many photos captured by paparazzi and scattered all over the internet, every time I look at one of them, I remember the exact conversation I and Antonella had at that very moment. It went like this:

\- Anto! Honey, please! I feel so exposed! You've made your point. I can never say "no" to anything you want! Can I pull my waistband up? Can I cover my butt now?! 

\- No... Not yet for sure... You still have to show the real deal! You know, I love nothing more than having you panicking like this... I could use some more of that to enjoy myself... Besides, it's not as scandalous as you think it is... Many celebrities go fully naked in public... You're just showing the upper half of your magnificent ass after all!

\- Come on, babe! I swear to God I am about to lose my mind! I feel like someone is staring at me as we speak!

\- Of course... Many people are staring at you, honey and I'm sure some paparazzi out there is taking good photos as well...

\- Don't say something like that! You're scaring me! What if that paparazzi zoom in too close and notices that my buttocks are shaking with the vibrations?!

\- So what?? They can't capture the vibrations in photos, Lionel... So, just relax and let me take a nap...

\- You can't be serious! Someone out there might know that I'm chilling on a beach with a max speed vibrator in my ass! Even if they can't capture it, what would they think of me?!

\- They'll think that you are what you really are... My bitch... What's the big deal?

\- Yes I'm your bitch but I'm not asking for too much here... Can you just lower the speed of the vibrator to the medium? Just so that not everyone who looks at me immediately sees that my ass is shaking!

\- I can't...

\- What do you mean you can't? You aren't planning to keep the vibration on max all day long, are you?!

\- Hahaha! I have no plans... I actually left the vibrator remote control back in the hotel...

\- Whaaaat! You freaking forgot it there?!! Are you serious right now?!!

\- I didn't forget... I left it ...

\- Why?!

\- Well... I gave you the option, whether you wanna come to the beach with a dildo up your ass, or a vibrator, and since the dildo would've stayed inside the whole day, I figured the vibrator should be the same; turned on the whole day!

\- Okay! Fffine!! You figured the vibrator will stay turned on all day long! It didn't happen to you that maybe just maybe you might lower the speed every now and then to give your ever so obedient boyfriend a breather?! 

\- Not really...

\- Besides, you didn't give me many options... I couldn't choose that dildo, not in my right mind! Yes I am your bitch and I would do anything for you, but I wouldn't be walking around with something twice the size of my full erection up my ass! I'm not that insane!

\- Exactly! That's why you should show some gratitude and stop whining about a tiny little vibrator. Especially when we both know that in a few days, you'll be walking by my side, with both that huge dildo and the vibrator inside you... Unless you're planning to break up with me any time soon?

\- No I'm not breaking up with you over this! You know that... But you really don't give a fuck about me or how much I struggle to make you happy...

\- You are the one who keeps saying that I care deeply about you, idiot, and I sure do... but when it comes to your ass, I know from experience that you can handle anything no matter how much you complain in the process...

\- That's nonsense... you are abusing me...

\- You love it when I do... Besides, even the fact that your ass got exposed was your choice. I just wanted to have fun so, I gave you two options. Either to look like a real man as you pull down my bikini and start eating my pussy, or look like a sissy husband and show your butt cheeks to the world! It ain't my fault that you picked the second option!

\- I just picked the less scandalous one you know that! 

\- You can deny it all you want. You might be embarrassed now but you really like it when you're overexposed, don't you?!

\- I don't!! If I had the chance I would go back and change my choices, I swear!

\- Lionel Messi, are you saying that you're willing to eat my pussy on a public beach just to make a point?!

\- Ahhh... Yes! I am!

\- hmmm... Actually I have a better idea... How about instead of using your tongue, you use that big nose of yours? You can rub it against my clit, shove it in my pussy, maybe even breathe inside. Whenever I cum on your face, you're free to cover your ass! How about that?!

\- I... Okay... I'll give it a shot and I hope to God that no paparazzi will capture this!

\- I don't mind either way...

I guess I got lucky because as many photos as I saw captured for us on that particular day on the beach, none of them showed me with my head in between Antonella's thighs, worshipping her vagina. I don't know if no one captured that or if the paparazzi found it too gross to be published but I'm glad that things went the way they did.

I remember lying down on my belly right after she came, and although she just had an orgasm, I still felt more vulnerable than her. I was just helplessly waiting for my mind to forget the image of her pussy and my body to cope with the vibrator and my dick to get back to a reasonable size. So, I can finally walk on the shore and get into the water. 

That's when she smiled and said "look at you so cute and innocent, waiting for your erection to calm down like a little boy. I love how you look honey, and I could sit here and watch it all day! I'm really glad that I sat the vibrator at max speed before we left the hotel. It made my time at the beach that much better! And if you didn't do an amazing job with your nose, if I didn't cum already, I'll be on top of you, rubbing my vagina against your ass as we speak!"

I just blushed. I didn't respond to her as she kept alternating her sight between my rosy face and my shaking buttocks. She kept shamelessly asking me to harden and soften my glutes and laughed out loud every time I did while I was so stuck in that position like someone with a stomach ache. She definitely liked that. She kept smiling and silently enjoying my embarrassment for about an hour before I could finally stand without a boner, and we could go into the water.

I don't know if the vibrator I had in my ass was a malfunctioning unit or if it wasn't supposed to be working on max speed for too long but it was insanely overheating. It wasn't just warm. It was almost burning my inside. That's why as soon as I got into the water, I submerged my lower body and let the cold water into my hole.

Again, I don't know if my vibrator unit was dysfunctioning or if all vibrators should not make any contact with water but as soon as the seawater flooded my inside, the vibrator started electrifying my butthole! It wasn't high voltage or anything but was indeed electrical shock none the less.

I kinda panicked of course so I reached out to Anto and begged her to check it out and possibly pull that dysfunctioning unit out of me. She asked me to get my ass underwater so she can check. She touched the vibrator with the tip of her deeply shoved middle finger. She definitely felt electricity because I did but she claimed that she didn't.

I know she's careless and sometimes crazy but I didn't expect her to go this far. She said "it seems fully functional to me. No electricity no nothing! Actually your inside is pretty much dry, and just to be sure the vibrator will make zero contact with the water, I'll push it as deep as humanly possible!" and she did! She did it with a smirk on her face!!

I was surprised but I didn't know that this little malfunction in the vibrator opened her eyes to a whole new world of BDSM and torturing tools that she never thought of before. She does tie me up every now and then, but it was only after that incident that she started using electricity to play with my body!

To be specific, two days after that incident, she bought a whole set of tools just to try electro stim on me, and since then, she never stopped using them. She never stopped forcing me to have the most disturbing form of electricity-induced orgasms ever after.

She's so obsessed with that to the point where we do it every other weekend! That's why I'll never forget those pictures on the beach. Because they mark a very special day, a milestone in our weird relationship. Something so hard to forget with how much pain and pleasure it led to. Now you can imagine how shocked I was when my wife said in our wedding night that she wanna take things to the next level! I can't even think of any extreme she didn't tackle already!

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

After what happened to me at the grocery store, I didn't know how to recover from such a trauma. I was twelve and there was no possible way for me to survive on my own. I was stuck in the past and I had every reason to do so. I was raped in front of my girlfriend by six ruthless bastards. Is it even possible to get out of that experience mentally stable?! I couldn't and I was too ashamed to seek professional help. So, I did the stupidest thing ever and kept what happened just between me and Antonella.

I was the one who insisted that we try to repair our relationship, which was bound to get toxic sooner or later. But I did that because I was afraid of dating anyone else, and I was scared of staying single forever after what I went through. To her credits, Anto was as young and unprepared as I was, but she was my rock. She stayed by my side comforting me for years. Not necessarily as a girlfriend but as a good friend for sure. Yes, she had a sadistic side to her but other than playing with the banana that day, she had yet to do anything more. Nothing that humiliating as far as I'm concerned.

She let me cry on her shoulder all night for many many nights as I kept trying to heal over the years. Aside from pushing my face in between her boobs as I sobbed helplessly, she never made anything that extreme to me. It's strange though that since the age of twelve and until we reached eighteen, not only she never attempted to embarrass me but almost nothing else happened between us either! We never had sex not even once. Yes, we do cuddle naked all the time. She gives me blowjobs and I eat her pussy every now and then, but that's it. No actual intercourse, for like six freaking years!

Many people might assume that she stayed around for money but I personally highly doubt that and I don't see it as a problem anyways. Anto wasn't the kind that spends a lot of money by her very nature. She's a quiet soul. She always loved simple things. The flowers, the sunset, the ocean, and the wind. She never showed the slightest interest in materialistic stuff unless my butt counts for one. Besides, she made it very clear that she stayed with me because she saw how depressed I was and she felt guilty about walking away especially when I got raped technically instead of her.

She always said "Don't thank me for sticking around. I'm doing this for me, not for you" and for some time I thought she was trying to be humble but she was actually telling the truth. She's a young beautiful girl after all. Of course, she wants someone who can take care of her, take the lead, show some authority and give her all she needs from good sex to the sense of being protected, and I had none of that. I wasn't ready to offer any of it.

She had those moments where she wanted to break up with me and be with someone who isn't afraid of sex in particular but even when she walks away, she usually ends up coming back to check on me after a couple of weeks, and we reconnect as friends and then as a couple once again. That back and forth dynamic didn't last forever though. As in my eighteenth birthday, we were just getting back together once more and we tried to have sex and as usual, the moment the tip of my dick went through her vagina, I pulled out and had what felt like a panic attack! 

Despite all the time that passed, I couldn't stand the idea of penetration anymore! I was still having flashbacks from when I was gangbanged in front of her. I can still feel my inside stretching around their dicks! I can still feel their balls smashing my hole! I just couldn't do it! I collapsed in tears, ashamed of my weakness once again. But this time, she didn't just cuddle me as I cried and waited for me to calm down. I remember exactly what happened. She decided to be the one calling the shots. She pushed me to lay on my back and I was screaming "please don't ride it against my well! Please! I can't stand the idea! It scares me to death!"

She grabbed a bottle of lubricant as I kept sobbing "babe, please! Listen, please! I know this must be frustrating for you... But I'm not ready... I thought I'm... But I'm not! I swear to God! I watched a lot of porn! I saw a lot of dicks going in and out, and I thought I got used to the idea but the moment I was the one doing the penetration, I just panicked! I think I need more time... Just a little more time..."

She started pouring the lubricant over my balls and I remember thinking "what is she doing? If she wanna ride my cock, why waste the lubricant on my balls" and it wasn't long before the liquid slid in between my butt crack, making it feel so viscous, weird and funny, and things got even clearer as she smiled and said "maybe, you will never be ready... Maybe I should be the one doing the penetration in this relationship!"

I struggled to breathe before asking "what?! Wait a minute!!" and she started pouring the lubricant against my hole and said "I've waited six years! I tried to help you myself! I encouraged you to seek therapy! Nothing is gonna change, Lionel! We're back to square one!! I'm done waiting for you and your pathetic dick to feel ready. It's big but of no use!!" and I was so confused that she would go for the very part of my body that caused all my sexual traumas and dysfunction in the first place!

I begged her "babe please! You know how much I hate being touched down there!" and she pushed her middle finger inside and started circulating it and spreading the lubricant around the inner rim before saying "you don't know what you really want! So, let me help you figure that out. Now shut the fuck up and raise your thighs up in the air. So, I can have a good look at your pussy!"

Can you believe that she knows my past and my sensitivity after being raped, yet she carelessly called my butthole a pussy out loud? I remember saying with my fear sneaking into my voice "why are you acting so bossy all of a sudden?!" and she shoved another finger and started actively fingering me and preparing my inside as she answered "because I let you lead what happens in between the sheets for so long and you always ends up crying like a little baby. Perhaps, if I started treating you like a baby, things will start to make more sense!"

I kept begging and groaned "honey! Stop! I don't like the feeling down there! I am not gay!" and I blushed as I heard my own words because nobody suggested that I'm gay in the first place! It's just as if I was trying to deny the elephant in the room which's my huge ass and how much it's meant to be penetrated. She shoved a third finger and grabbed my testicles and whispered ever so creepily "I know exactly what you are and what you want!"

She upped the rhythm of the fingering as she added "I have been around long enough to understand your sexuality. Even more than yourself! I still remember how you moaned in pleasure when those guys raped you in the grocery store! I remember how many times you came untouched that night! I've been by your side for six years after and I saw how you blush every time I caress your butt, and how you run away whenever a guy tries to flirt with you although you're meant to bottom!"

I was blushing beyond limits. My face looked like a tomato as I looked away and asked "what are you trying to make out of this?" and she started fingering harder and deeper and followed "my theory is that you've always loved having something up your ass even before you got raped that night. You're what they call a natural bottom but that trauma made you scared of who you are and from being around other men! You're stuck in the memories of how painful things were, forgetting all the pleasure you felt!"

I didn't know what to say as she smirked and added "I have a good news for you, Lionel. You don't have to be around any man to get what you so badly need. Some bottoms like you are so soft that even girls would wanna fuck in the ass! And from what I see, you don't seem intimated by me. You actually seem to enjoy how deep my fingers are going inside you, don't you?"

I mumbled "I don't know" as she started scratching my prostate with his middle fingernail and asked "how long I'll wait before you raise your thighs in the air?" and I just wanted her to shut up and stop bullying me. So, I did rise my thighs as she wanted. So, she asked for more. She ordered "use your hands to part your buttocks! I wanna have a closer look at your man-pussy" and I was like "what? For God's sake don't call it that? and why would you want me to do that? You're already fingering me! What's even the point of that?!"

She squeezed my testicles and said "I wanna see how my fingers disappear in there. Besides I have to check the place before the real shoving begins! Now do it before I crush these useless balls of yours!" and I don't know why I listened to her. It's just as if there's a voice inside me whispering "you know she's doing what you aren't brave enough to ask her to do!" and I still don't know if that voice was telling the truth or not because, despite everything I let her do to me over the years, I still don't think of myself as a masochist! Because I'm not!

But I parted my own ass cheeks that day. I did it while hearing her whispering "good boy" as she kept shamelessly gazing at my hole and fingering it with the creepiest smirk I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but ask with my vulnerability flowing through my voice "what—what are you gonna shove in there?!" and I made myself blush pretty bad even before she responded "Oh boy! I love the sound of that question!"

Then, instead of answering, she shoved the opening of the lubricant bottle in my hole and started pouring it inside me before finally saying "well... I will have to buy a strap-on dildo pretty soon. I'll probably buy a collocation of all sizes and shapes to try on you but for now, this bottle should be a good start" as she kept shoving the upper third of that damn bottle in and out.

It was pretty thick but there was a lot of lubricant coming out of it and all around. It was fitting nicely but it was embarrassing as hell to lay there and get defenselessly played with by none other than my girlfriend. I tried to get her to stop or at least slowdown. I remember saying "I don't think I'm ready to take something this big. Can we stick with just fingering for today?" Fully aware that she would wanna do that for at least weeks to come, having no idea that she'll still be dominating me even a decade from then.

She exploded in laughter while caressing both of my calves and asking "OMG! Who are you trying to fool Lionel? That bottle is too big for you?! Seriously?! This is coming from the same guy who gets his legs and thighs bruised while playing football all the time!" Then she started spinning the bottle inside me and followed "this is coming from the same guy who got his ass fucked with six fairly sized dicks at the age of twelve and enjoyed it?!"

It hurts that she thinks that I enjoyed being raped back then but how am I supposed to argue with her when my body was obviously enjoying her dominance at the very moment! I just kept my lips sealed as she pulled the bottle and pushed it all the way in! I screamed in absolute pain and she was like "Hooray! I miss these moans more than you'll ever know!!" Shamelessly and even proudly referring to the night I was raped! 

There was no way she would stop there. She kept moving that bottle inside me in all directions, scratching every surface, hitting every wall, until she passed by my prostate. I had no control over my reflexes. I held my dick as I was subconsciously scared of the idea of coming untouched. She smiled and whispered "so that's your sweet spot?" as she fixed my wrists over my head with one hand and kept pulling and shoving the bottle with the other hand, smashing my weakest spot repeatedly. 

I kept moaning out loud with each hit. I probably moaned more than I did in my entire life. It wasn't just how perfect she was stimulating my prostate but the whole idea of being fucked by a lady. I don't know but for me, it was way more enticing than a zillion horny man! She definitely loved that and she went on record and said "don't hold your moans back Lionel! Don't be ashamed of who you are! Embrace your inner whore! Embrace it!"

That was the first time I got name-called and was ok with it! Looking back, maybe I even liked it. She didn't stop at that though. She made her future goals very clear as she elaborated while smashing my weak spot none stop "I know you think your love for bottoming is a huge problem for us, but it isn't. Actually, it might be the one thing that will make this ever awkward relationship finally functional, and perhaps, all of a sudden perfect!"

I remember mumbling "I'm not sure I want this" and she smirked and said "I'm not here to give you what you want but rather what you desperately need!" as she tightened her grip around my wrist, thrust that lubricant bottle all the way in and started French kissing my moaning lips! I remember how uncomfortable it was to shoot untouched all over my flat abs and feeling like I was dominated by another man while feeling her huge, soft boobs resting over my bare chest all at the same time. 

There wasn't much talk after that. She kept kissing me for a while. She got me cleaned by licking all the semen off my pretty much shaved pubes and six-packs before she flipped me on my belly and laid on top of my naked body and fall asleep. Just to make sure that the lubricant bottle will stay inside for the whole night! That was her first time dominating me! And that bottle was my eighteenth birthday present from her. Even then, I knew that she will take my ass to weird places over the years. Yet, for some fucked up reason, I still decided to stay with her.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

After my eighteenth birthday, a couple of years went by where Antonella kept fucking me every single night. Since she didn't have to work because I make more than enough money and since she didn't need to be really horny to have a ginormous "erection" it was indeed a nightly thing! it didn't matter to her if I just won the Champions League or lost the World Cup final, when I get back home, she's always there, waiting for me with a strap-on of some kind. She almost always fucks ruthlessly and she often sleeps with the dildo all the way inside!

At first, she used to take permission to keep the dildo in all night. Then, I became the one who had to take permission to sleep without it! I have to make some excuse like having an important match, meeting or training the next day. Otherwise, I am always stuffed with something down there. To the point where it feels different the first two hours of the morning when she finally pulls out. My hole seems to be clenching on itself for a while, kinda looking for answers to why it wasn't stretched anymore!

As exhausted and insane as it gets, I was personally happy that our relationship finally reached a stable, functional state. I'm the wife. She's the husband, and everything was going smoothly for quite a while. Yet, despite my unconditional submission and unprecedented obedience, after a couple of years, Antonella got bored of me and how easily she can do anything for me. So, she started threatening to break up with me again, and she made it very clear that if I don't let her sleep with other men, she'll simply walk away!

I had zero control over that lady. So, I just tried to convince her to give me another shot and let me try "penetrating" her before she pursues that demand. She didn't just refuse to give me a chance, she actually made fun of me for assuming that this was still an option! She was so disrespectful to me to the point where she virtually couldn't look at my dick or balls without laughing out loud at how useless and pointless they were! Although I usually go along with what she wants, after the way she mocked me, I couldn't just do that! it dawned on me that I wasn't a boyfriend whom she does weird role-playing with but rather some kind of a faggot that she owns. I was so hurt at the time. So I refused to let her be with other men and we broke up!

Six months went by and I wasn't just lonely but also horny all the time. I was so used to spend an average of twelve hours a day with her dildo thrusting in and out of me. I was beyond addicted to the way she kisses me, cuddles me, moves me around the bed however she wants and if I'm being honest, I also missed the way she abuses and tortures me! I know I shouldn't but I actually missed that and I couldn't stand staying alone more than those colorless, lifeless six months. So, I called and asked her if we could get back together. Unfortunately, she was expecting my call. So, she had a set of new conditions which if only I agreed on, she'll get back to me.

First of all, she made it very clear that she still wants to sleep with other men for good, regularly, like a side fun thing she'll always do. To my fucked up mind, it was kinda flattering when she mentioned that she'll make sure that she won't get pregnant from any of them and that I'll be the father of her kids if she ever decides to have some. Then, she told me that she didn't wanna sneak around or act like she's cheating. She insisted that I must be ok with her bringing some of those men into our place where they have sex with her while I watch!! You think that's crazy? It gets worse! She went further and said that I have no right to say "no" if any of those men wanna try and fuck me in the ass!

It was very clear that in order for us to get back together, she wants me to be her "sissy boyfriend" and share my body with other guys! It wasn't enough for her to dominate me while remembering how I was raped anymore. She wanted to re-live that experience again and again! She wasn't hesitant about elaborating that she finds me boring especially after trying every kink and fetish she ever thought about in the past two years. So, for her to consider giving our relationship another go, new people with their sexual fantasies and inputs must be thrown into the mix, to reserve the entertainment and vitality of our sexual life!!

I was speechless that she was laying such terms over the phone, not even in between the sheets at night or anything like that! Although we haven't talked in six months, she wasn't ashamed of concluding "and yeah, I have to admit... I actually miss watching other men destroy your ass! More than you know!" bluntly referring to when she watched me get raped at the age of twelve! Of course, there was no way I could accept all that right away. Not in my right mind! But she made one last threat and said "and by the way, this generous offer stands till the end of this call. If you hang up without giving me a clear answer, I will never give you another chance! Ever!"

I was listening to her on the phone actively kissing another guy and I could tell from their dynamics that they were at least making out and most likely just had sex. I don't know who this bastard was but he giggled, kissed her, and whispered, fully aware that I can hear him "Anto, babe... That was a bit too harsh... I guess?" and she kissed him back and said "who cares?! You said you wanna try fucking Lionel Messi's ass, I'll bring you what you asked for! Just wait... He's way sluttier than what you can possibly imagine!"

That motherfucker giggled again and followed "I know... I know... It's just that you could've gotten back with him, dicked him a couple of times and reminded him of how good it feels and then invited me! and she was like "he can go to hell for all I care! It's not like we can't pay a sex worker to do whatever he can do... Sissy boys are all over the place" and I was feeling pretty generic and not special at all while the man with her in bed said "yeah but you know that we're using his visa to book this fancy place... Are you gonna use his own money to pay a substitute sissy boy instead of him too?"

She laughed and said "Hell yeah! Why not? I mean even if Leo gets really mad, which is something he isn't capable of by the way, but even if he did, he knows that I wouldn't have responded to any of his calls if he canceled that visa and more importantly, I have already accumulated enough money to live luxuriously forever. So he really can't do much here" then she kissed him and added "come on! You so how hard I fuck him and pull his hair and smash his balls repeatedly and he keeps obeying without a single complaint! You saw the videos and know what kind of faggot he is!

That son of a bitch was laughing his ass off and saying "please don't talk about Leo like that!! You make me wanna fuck him more than ever!!" and I can hear her kissing him and whispering "if my guess is right, he'll be riding your cock tonight!" and he was like "No! I need to be fresh with a full tank... I just came twice!" and she kissed him again and concluded "well... His ass will be at your disposal for as long as you need..." Before she got back to me and asked "So, what are you gonna do, my lovely cock slut?!"

I don't know why I didn't refuse right away. The more independent she was the more I felt like I need her to survive! There was an unreasonable voice in my head that told me to hold onto her! I tried to buy some time though, to change her mind but she was so determined and I was so pathetic. So, I ended up agreeing to her unrealistically sadistic terms and we got back together. I did ride that bastard cock on that same day. He kept visiting our place and asking for more and to be fair, he was less sadistic and way gentler than Antonella, and because I was available for him all the time, he got bored of me after about three months!

From there, she didn't care that I was a famous, uprising football star. She kept inviting strangers to fuck me and her every other weekend. She didn't even care about the fact that I used to have a phobia of men's dicks. Scared or not, I was getting laid and bred mercilessly anyway! She took my biggest fear; my nightmare of being raped while she watches and made it the new normal! Although I was crying afterward every time something like that happened. That habit continued till we had our first child. Only then, she stopped inviting people to fuck me as frequently. Not for my sake, but for the newborn's, and also because her parents and my parents were always around the house to help us with that brand new "mini Lionel" 

You must be wondering, if I am technically not allowed to fuck my girlfriend, how did we end up with three kids then? How did Thiago, Mateo, and Ciro come to this world? Well. Let's get one thing clear. These three kids are my kids. They are not the results of Antonella sleeping with another dude. Actually, if you take a closer look you can easily tell that they look a lot like me. Besides, most of the men she used to invite to our house end up cumming inside me and not her! So, the remaining question is; how did Anto get pregnant by my sperms of all people?!

The truth is; after getting real men into the mix, Antonella genuinely liked having a "sissy boyfriend" so much that she wanted to keep me as her own forever. She started to worry that I'll wake up one day and decide that she's too abusive and walk away. She needed something to make sure that I'll stick around for good no matter how I feel about the way she treats me. Of course, we could've gotten married right away. But even then, I can still divorce her at any time. She needed something more permanent like a child that we have no choice but to parent together!

So, one night, without telling me anything, she tied my legs and hands to the corners of the bed and started riding my cock! I was panicking and begging her not to do so. But my plead never really changed anything she does. My tears have always only made her hornier and more determined. So, she kept going until I came right into her womb. Something I never thought I'll get the honor to do! And I still remember how she kept kissing me and whispering that night "it's about time for this little family to get a little bigger" then she tried to get the tip of my pretty flaccid cock into my butthole while caressing my abs and whispering ever so creepily "I wish you could be the one to carry our babies... But since science hasn't figured that out yet... We'll stick to the traditional way for now!" and at the time, I wasn't sure why would having children be something that important for her. I couldn't father why would an impatient, sadistic lady like her wanna raise kids in the first place?

You might think that getting pregnant will make her less ruthless, more of a caring person and a mom. I assumed the same thing too but it wasn't long before I realized that nothing would change Antonella. With or without kids, she is an unstoppable sadism machine! In fact, there were a couple of "traditions" that she established after getting a positive pregnancy test with our first kid; Thiago, that made me develop some kind of phobia of the results of any of those tests. The worst part was that these traditions carried on later when she got pregnant with Mateo and Ciro and made my life a living hell!

Here's how it usually goes. From the first moment that the pregnancy test comes back positive and until she delivers the baby, she keeps my cock caged in chastity! I was gifted enough to survive something like that for a day or two or even a couple of weeks without losing my mind! But we're talking about over seven months here! It reaches the point where I don't feel horny but rather intoxicated by all the testosterone in my blood! I reach a point where I might moan and shiver just by someone holding my hand!!

That wasn't the weirdest thing she did to me though. Because as soon as her belly starts to get noticeable as the baby grows, she starts another tradition where every night, I have to wear some kind of female clothes, go to the bathroom and fill my intestines with water while she watches until my belly is as inflated as big as hers! Then I have to plug myself and lay next to her in bed where we keep making out like strangely pregnant lesbian ladies or something!! Even after three pregnancies, the feeling of our inflated bellies touching each other never felt less disturbing to me!

But that's not everything. It gets even more mind-boggling in her third trimester where I keep doing the same belly inflation thing but with one change. Instead of blocking the water from coming out by some kind of a solid plug, she forces me to use a water balloon! Yeah, you heard me right. I use a water balloon to stop the water from pouring out of my stretched intestine!! That's because, in the last trimester, we don't have that rough of sex is she is usually worried about damaging the baby. So, to keep things interesting for her, I have to plug myself with a water balloon and keep riding her strap-on dildo ever so gently until the balloon raptures.

When all the water inside the balloon and my intestine start gushing on her dildo, I have been trained to act like I'm panicking and say "honey, I think my water just broke... We need to get to the hospital... I need to deliver our baby!" and she almost always laughs and answers "I think you both can survive a couple more thrusts" and I have to keep riding until all the water is out. If I'm lucky she won't ask me to do it again on the same night! Depending on her mood. 

Can you believe that we did all this silly shit just so that her pregnancy doesn't make her feel any less dominant, to remind herself that nothing had changed, and just to be clear, even when our real baby is finally born, her alpha nature manifests into raising him, and I, being the wife in this relationship, I'm the one who's obligated to care of that baby! And even in those instances where I only get to sleep for a couple of hours because the newborn was crying all night, I still had to it with her dildo inside me!

You can only imagine how exhausted I was...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Now that you know what this woman was capable of, let's get back to my wedding night or more broadly, my honeymoon. That's where my wife really reached the height of her domination and really managed to do something, or a set of things to be specific, that didn't just surprise me but also made me question if there are any limits to human imaginations. 

I don't know how to explain it but since we were teenagers and until we got married, despite all the things she did to me, our love always carried me through. I always felt like she cares deeply about me and that all the pain and humiliation I have to endure when she's in the "torture mode" was the exception. It's only when we shared our vows and she didn't even bother to turn off the vibrators in my ass, that reality hit me in the face, and I realized that being abused will be the new norm for years to come!

Of course, I was scared because I know how crazy she is and I also know that I'm crazy in love with her too, and for a moment there, I thought that maybe after everything she did, I was ready for whatever she might throw at me. But I was dead wrong about that. Things started to become clearer right after our wedding ceremony. That's when she unleashed her true monstrosity on me!

It's hard not to feel hurt when something as close wanna use me that much. She knows all my strengths and weakness. She knows who I'm even more than myself. She knows what I can tolerate and what I can't stand. She knows what I love and what I despise, and she's fully aware that I'm okay with whatever she wants to do as long as it doesn't involve my kids, my family nor my teammates and friends. This had always been my only request. Everything else was up to her.

You probably know by now that she always loved to watch other men fuck me in the ass, and I say "fuck me" and not just "have sex with me" because whenever she invites someone, if things don't go violent and humiliating and if I don't end up creampied while screaming my lungs out, she doesn't even count that as sex! That had been the way she operates since ever but after we got married, she decided to take things further. She broke the only rule we ever had and started inviting people I know to her show.

She kicked things off by inviting Suarez to the mix. To his credit, Luis who was one of the few people that knew the nature of my relationship with Anto beforehand, tried his best to satisfy her need to see me physically destroyed while keeping our friendship. He bred me pretty hard but he was too good of a friend to meet my wife's unbelievable standard in how much I should be degraded and humiliated. So, after a week of sleeping with us in one bed and fucking me all the time, she just decided that it wasn't enough.

I don't know how she manages to convince people who know me personally to have sex with me! I seriously don't know how she approaches something like that! Does she say that I am into it? Does she show them some footage of how much I enjoyed it in the past?! Does she threaten to expose me if they don't cooperate?! Even then, it doesn't justify those people's betrayal of their partner just to fulfill my or my wife's wishes! But she managed to work her magic on Luis who's very protective of me and his wife. So, I wouldn't be surprised if she convinced other players to do it.

As she always said during his stay with us, Suarez will be just the first of many in her long list. Just a couple of days after he recked me and left, I remember that my ass and whole back were still hurting like hell when she came out of the shower and without saying much, blindfolded me and whispered "suit yourself, Lionel... Two new guys you know and love will be joining us tonight, and if all goes well, they'll spend the rest of our honeymoon with us! I'm really optimistic this time!"

I remember feeling my heart racing at the news before telling her "honey... I'm afraid you're not being optimistic but rather over ambitious and you'll end up getting disappointed..." and she tightened the blindfold around my eyes and was like "and? You want me to get back to nothing but fucking you daily with the strap-on? There's no way I will settle for that when the world is full of opportunities to try new things every fucking day!"

I couldn't see her but I did pull her in my arms, trying to act like a husband for once, and she ruined the moment and started fingering me right away, but I still said what I wanted to say. I kissed her and whispered "babe... I admire your ambition... But maybe what you really need is to realize that there's no reason to hurry... Honeymoon or not, I'll always be here... Whether you want me as a partner or... Or just a sex toy... I love you... and I'm not going anywhere"

She flexed her fingers inside me and giggled as she was about to say something but the doorbell rang. She moved me around the bed so I'm laying on my belly. Then she parted my thighs and shoved something in my ass. I couldn't tell what it was as it became impossible for me to guess with all the different objects she pushed inside me over the years!

I was already naked, but I could feel her taking off her clothes before answering the door for whoever these two she invited. She was so excited that she actually ran to the door before rushing back again without opening it. She held my head with both hands and said "I had a crush on these two for a very long time... I want my pussy to be all wet when they first see me... Eat it, Lionel!"

I started licking her clit and pretty much kissing her vagina like the absolute sissy husband she turned me to. She moaned for the guys outside "just a second! Getting the faggot ready!" and they both laughed and their laughter seemed so damn familiar but I couldn't recognize them yet. I didn't have much time to try and figure out their identities because my lovely wife dropped another bombshell at me!

She started massaging my tearful eyes over the blindfold and said "well... People believe that marriage is all about creating rules and boundaries that make things a bit more organized... Our marriage is all about breaking the few fragile rules we had before sharing our vows... Last week, you were brave enough to sleep with someone you know very well like Suarez... Something you've avoided your entire life... This week, it's my turn to return the favor and break another rule!"

I don't know why at the time, I thought that the two guys at the door might be my brothers and the new rule she just broke was "not involving my family but it wasn't long before I realized that she was referring to something else. She had a grip on my hair and started shoving my nose in her gushing vagina and explained "from now on, I won't be taking any contraceptives... I don't mind getting pregnant by one of your friends, especially one of those two at the doorstep!"

I remember how humiliating it was to try to defend my right and convince my wife that she shouldn't carry someone else's baby if not for my sake, for the sake of our kids and how unhealthy it would be for them to have siblings from so many fathers! I hardly found the right words while feeling her pussy fluids flowing on my lips as I whispered "babe... I know you urge to push boundaries but this is one of the few lines that I can't cross... and even after the wedding, you promised to keep it that way..."

She grabbed my bearded chin and said "yeah... and I intend to keep my promise in some way... I'm not going to try and get myself pregnant... Think of as, I'm changing the contraceptive method I use..." and I was like "what's that supposed to mean?" and she elaborated "instead of using pills... I'll use you... You are my new contraceptive, Lionel!"

I whispered in kind of panic "what the hell are you talking about?" and she laughed and said "I will still take my contraceptive pills when I'm spending time with men on my own... But whenever you are involved, I won't... You gotta use your body, your ass, and mouth to make them cum inside you so much so that even if they end up having sex with me, their loads wouldn't have that many sperms and thus the chance of me getting pregnant will be very low!"

I followed "but this is still risky! Besides you're so hot and sexy! We can't guarantee that every one you'll invite will fuck me before you! Also, those people you invite share a bed with us for days! Do you expect me to push them to empty their balls inside me every day and do it before they get their chance to have sex with you?!!" and she stopped rubbing my face against her genital, went to push whatever she shoved in my hole a little deeper and said "exactly, and with that ass of yours, if you're really determined, it wouldn't be that hard!"

That was the last thing she said before she went to open the door. It was weird how quiet the two men were as they got into the hotel room. It was obvious that Antonella told them to stay silent so I don't know who they are. She said while they were standing somewhere around the bed "okay gentlemen, you can keep your luggage here... and you can take off your clothes already..." and I could feel them looking at each other with a smile as they started undressing.

After a little undressing noise, Anto added "there's no point of keeping your underwear as you'll end up fucking Leo very soon!" and they both laughed and I couldn't help but blush, as my wife was shamelessly talking to two mysterious people I know about having sex with me! That embarrassing feeling never gets old... but it wasn't the worst I had to face that night.

The most unsettling feeling I had was when Antonella got behind me and started spinning the thing she put up my ass and saying to her guests "I know how long you two have fantasized about banging Lionel... It's actually the reason why I picked you of all people to spend the rest of our honeymoon with us... But before we get to the real deal, I wanna play a little game and see if Leo can recognize you just by the feel of your bodies"

She lit up what turned out to be a candle shoved in my hole and added "here's how the game works... If Leo guesses the identity of any of you before the candle turns off by his ass, he'll get fucked by both of you first... But if the candle melts and turns off before he identifies any of you, you guys will have to have sex with me while he watches before laying a finger on him!"

I wasn't ready for this! Not only the heat of wax melting into my very hole... But given the fact that Anto made it very clear that she won't be using any contraceptive other than me, I had no choice but to guess one of these —old friends— and stop them from impregnating her! It's a wild and vile game but I was willing to play until maybe one day, I can convince that crazy woman to be more rational!

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Antonella always had this concept that to keep her man from chasing other ladies, he had to be always drained, and in normal circumstances, the easiest way to do that would be by keeping him in a financially stressful situation. But since I'm a millionaire and she'd never be able to spend all my money, she turned to sex as the next best way to keep me always exhausted!

When our friends hear that sex is her way to keep me occupied, they laugh and assume that she's riding my cock none stop. Little did they know that I'm the one getting penetrated like a bitch all the time! I'm the one who gets gangbanged regularly and has to deal with dozens of horny men as she instructs them on how to abuse my body to the maximum possible capacity.

Of course, it was an excruciating experience for months but sooner or later, as someone who's gifted unbelievable adaptability, it was just a matter of time before I got used to sharing a bed with like... seven other guys, triple penetrating my ass, and using every other opening in my body while she watches. I grew to enjoy it, and as much as I hated myself for doing so, I got addicted to the same feelings and events I used to be ashamed of when I was raped at the grocery store!

You'd think that might finally balance my relationship with my wife but no. She was obsessed with the idea of having me constantly under pressure, and as soon as I got used to the gangbang, she started looking for a new stressor, and what better way to keep be mentally and emotionally drained than to get those who worked with me and used to respect me as a professional athlete into the mix. 

She knows that after all she did to me, I have no choice but to outsource most of my self-respect from the appreciation of those who don't know my dark side and praise me constantly in the football scene; players, coaches, teammates, and opponents alike. So, she thought why not destroy my last line of defense and my only lifeline to sanity by getting those who respect me so much and forcing me to ride their cock in the most demeaning situations.

That's her new hobby... That's her definition of "married couple fun" and as a matter of fact, before inviting Suarez or anybody else into the mix, she took both my phone and my laptop in our wedding night and copied every number and email of every man I ever knew or worked with solely for that purpose. I remember how she forced me to get naked in doggy style just to use me as her table while she placed my own laptop on my back and started making an excel spreadsheet for all the guys she's interested in.

She kept going through all my contacts and just by reading the names, she made a list of over four hundred men! But that wasn't enough for her. She started sorting the names in different categories based on the size of their dicks, and the nature of their bodies! So, if she wanna see me get fucked by average cocks, she'll contact certain people and if she wants me to struggle with giant cocks, she had to have a different list just for that!

I still can't believe that that's how we spent the first few hours as a married couple! I was posing in doggy style with my laptop on my back as she kept asking me "how big do you think that guy's dick is?" and as embarrassing as it was, I kept trying to answer honestly because that list and my estimation for my contacts dick sizes will probably determine how hard I'll get bang in the future.

Besides, Antonella wasn't taking my word for it and using my estimation as the only source to categorize the men she'll contact to fuck me. She was actually searching their names and checking their bodies too. She'd look up images for "Luis Suarez Bulge" or something like "Ter Stegen Shirtless" while talking to herself about what she likes and dislike about each of them so inconsiderate to my presence; her so-called bridegroom!

She wasn't just using my own laptop over my own spine to search for men to top me, she was actually using my phone as her internet source. She was so horny when we arrived at the hotel that she kept kissing and fingering me all the way from the lobby until we arrived in our room. She was so busy and didn't bother asking for the hotel's free WiFi. Instead, she used my phone's hotspot and connected my laptop to it just to look for other athletes' photos, and you might wonder, why do I remember such detail in all this chaos?!

Well... I remember because, through that night, Anto kept trying to place my phone somewhere around her favorite table "AKA my back" but my body was too curvy for something this small to stay in place. Wherever she put my phone over me it kept sliding across my skin and all the way down to the floor. Of course, she could've just kept it there but no. Being the crazy lady that she is, she had to get creative with that.

I'll never forget the smirk on her beautiful face as she picked the phone from the floor, put it in "vibration mode" plugged the charger in it as the hotspot internet was eating so much battery before going to my music and playing a romantic track right before shoving the phone deep inside my ass! It was so deep that it felt like my ass was playing music! It was so deep that the charging cable seemed like charging me!

You know how phones tend to get really warm when they're charging, and how hot they get when you turn on the hotspot connection. So, you can imagine what I felt with a burning piece of metal within me especially that there was no room for it to cool down as it was surrounded by the heat of my inside from all directions.

Can you imagine that I had to put up with this while feeling the music coming out of the phone speakers which were so loud that I felt like the sound was digging all the way to my intestines! I don't know how to explain it. It feels like sharp waves going through my body and somehow traveling a longer distance and penetrating further than vibrations would do.

Speaking of which, my phone was vibrating like hell too. With all the messages I was receiving from people congratulating me for getting married! Yeah, little did they know that I just got eternally committed to someone who's willing to keep a bunch of vibrators in my ass all through our wedding ceremony, and when she finally removed them, it wasn't long before she replaced them with my phone! That's the kind of partner people were happy for me to be with!

We spent hours in that same situation. She kept searching for images for my friends and people whom I worked with while I stayed behaving as her table with what felt like a melting phone in my butt. She even kept using voice commands to change the music and every time she was about to do so, she'd squeeze my ass cheek just as if she was talking to my hole for real! I know it's silly but it also was embarrassing as hell.

She was enjoying every bit of it. So much that she said to me at some point while caressing my spine and butt "you know what, I like this multifunctional table kinda a loy... and maybe just maybe, next time you buy a phone, you should think about its shape and size not just for how it fits in your hands and pocket but also how it feels deep in your ass! Because I might start doing this more often when I'm watching the news or Netflix or something...!" and I knew that despite the laughter that followed her statement, she wasn't kidding at all.

This woman would shove anything that could go through my hole! Absolutely anything! That's why I wasn't that surprised when she decided to insert the lower end of a candle in between my butt cheeks and use the melting wax as a timer. If the flame goes off before I guess the two guys she invited to spend the rest of our honeymoon with us, she'll do as she threatened and sleep with these fuckers with no protection.

I wouldn't be surprised if she had sex with the intention of getting pregnant, and I can tolerate anything but I can't stand the thought of raising somebody else's child as my own! I don't know why! I just can't... Especially not the offspring of one of my friends... I know I was doing crazy shits at the time but I also believe that Antonella and I will get more rational as we grow older, and having a baby, not from me will be a constant reminder of how much of a faggot I used to be.

Despite being Anto's plaything for a decade, I didn't wanna make it permanent. Even if I stay as slutty as I am, I was still a good father and a great family guy, and I didn't wanna lose that by having a kid who doesn't belong there. That's why I put up with the heat of the melting wax, and despite the blindfold on my eyes, I asked "Honey, tell me... Give me a clue that could help me guessing these two gentlemen!"

I could feel one of them pushing air through his nose, enjoying how submissive I was. Antonella sat next to me at the side of the bed, and since I was laying on my belly, it was so convenient for her to poke my buttock, few inches away from the base of the candle before saying "wanna clue? Sure... Let's start with something simple... Each of these two gentlemen will hold one of your hands... Try feeling their palms, fingers, wrists, or whatever you want, and let's see if that will get you closer to their identities!"

I knew that this was just an excuse to waste time but I had no choice but to rush through it. It was so awkward to feel their hands while the entire room is silent... One of them had a somewhat soft hand with a wedding ring and a watch... The other guy was more muscular that I could feel the veins bulging in his grip and he had a wider wrist and obviously a bigger build in general, and he wasn't wearing anything on his hand... No rings... No watch... No nothing.

My wife whispered in glee "by the way, half of the candle melted already... So... Do you have any guesses based on what you felt so far?" and as anxious as I was, I said "No... Can you give me another clue? and she was like "of course... It's actually my pleasure to do so... If you don't mind feeling these two's feet?" and I just mumbled "I don't..." and she followed "without using your hands" as they both giggled and placed one foot on the bed while the other stayed on the ground.

I knew what I had to do... I could feel the tears collecting in blindfolded eyes... But I was like "fuck it... I'll do whatever it takes to stop Anto from getting pregnant" and I started kissing and licking the foot of the muscular guy and he placed his hand over my head as I did so. It wasn't long before I stopped and said "this guy is definitely a footballer!"

Antonella laughed "yeah? Half of the people on the list I made are footballers!" and I whispered "that excludes the other half" and she played with my hair and said "you're right... That makes you closer to who he is..." and I was so worried about the candle flame fading away that I started kissing the other foot immediately and elaborated "this guy is fit... But not a professional athlete anymore... Maybe he's an agent... Coach... Physiotherapist... He could anything but a player..."

She admitted "you are on the right path, Lionel... Your instincts are accurate so far... Would like another clue? Or would you like to give an answer? If the flame goes off, they'll fuck me first and if you give a wrong answer, they'll fuck me first as well... So, it's your call... Are you gonna gamble with the remaining time or the answer?" and I said without even thinking "I want another clue!"

Anto followed "fine... Just for your information, you have less than three minutes before the candle melts entirely... Your last clue... You get to feel their dicks... Again... without using your hands" and I was close to the foot of that none athletic engaged guy. So, I just raised my head from his foot which was on the bed, and started kissing his dick. He seemed so generic, there was nothing that special about him. I even used my tongue to lift his balls, looking for any sign. There's nothing that stands out except the fact that he was smelling good and that his pubic hair seemed well-groomed.

I knew I had to find something significant quickly... I can't believe that I was praying for God to help me, to give me a sign while moving from one dick to another! Maybe my prayers were answered though. Because as soon as I placed my lips on the tip of the athletic, muscular guy, I shouted with all enthusiasm "this guy is balck!!! This is the hugeness of a black cock!!"

My wife started clapping and said "you're goddamn right, Leo! He is indeed the sexiest black man I've ever seen... So, who do you think he is? Remember if you guess one right, you win the challenge and they fuck you first and if you guess both wrong you lose... So, what do you think?" and I remember saying "I'm not answering right now... I'm just thinking out loud... Okay?"

The two guys giggled as she said "fine by me" and I started mumbling "it can't be Yaya Touré... There's no way it's Abidal... Eto? Hmmm... Eto could do something like that..." and my wife slapped my burning butt and said "come on, Lionel! I know that the more you get fucked the dumber you become... But you're better than this... I told you before they arrived that both of these guys have a crush on you for a very long time! Now, who's a black player who played next to you and matches these criteria?"

I remember shedding so many tears that the blindfold fabric was fully wet as I said "I know what this looks like but I know it in my heart that there's no way in hell you could convince Ronaldinho to do something this terrible to me! It had to be someone else!" and as heartbroken as I was, Anto didn't give much fuck as she followed "well... You have less than thirty seconds... What's your final answer..." and I begged "can I ask for one more clue?"

Anto was so annoyed as she asked "what kind of clue, dammit?" and I remember saying impulsively "can I kiss him?" and I only requested that because I did kiss Ronaldinho back in the day, and if it's him, I thought I might recognize his lips, his way of kissing, and before my wife gave the approval, that muscular man leaned over and started French kissing me and I couldn't stop that perfection. We kept going with the flow of that unbelievable chemistry until I felt the flame reaching my butthole!

That's when I broke the kisses just to say "he's definitely Ronaldinho" before I exploded in crying and laughter all at the same time! It was the strangest emotional rollercoaster ever! I was laughing because I never saw that coming... Because I won the challenge and Anto wasn't gonna get pregnant by another man just yet... But I was also crying because Dinho knows about my dark side and because he was willing to cooperate with my crazy wife.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Antonella! That bitch orchestrated this whole thing! She knows that since the grocery store incident, I haven't really regained my confidence until I met Ronaldinho in Barcelona. Despite her endless abuse at home, whenever I was around him in the club, I felt safe. Even without knowing about my darks side back then, he helped me cope. He taught me how to respect myself again. He mentored me and showed me that I can be the best in the world regardless of whatever happening in my personal life! He rebuilt my self-esteem so much so that I was brave enough to break up with Anto at the time!

That's why she knows that there's no better way to defeat and destroy me than to team up with Dinho and force me to whore myself out for him of all people. She wanted me to feel as vulnerable and defenseless as I felt when I was raped the first time. She enjoyed that and she most certainly missed it. She wanted me to ride the cock of the same man who made me believe in myself as she looks me in the eyes and teaches me that there's no such thing as a part-time faggot anymore! There's no such thing as escaping for playing football to feel normal. She wanted me to be absolutely submissive everywhere and all the time.

What hurts the most wasn't what was about to happen but rather the fact that Ronnie was on board with her plans which meant that all the support he gave me in the past wasn't purely out of the kindness of his heart. It was unquestionably influenced by how much he wanted to fuck me too! I couldn't help but think; what if he never was impressed by the way I play but rather how my buttocks jiggle as I run after the ball?! What if all the confidence I had in my playstyle is built on one big lie?!

I guess I will never know how he really felt for sure no matter what he says but what boggles my mind the most that Ronnie had the chance to have me in bed before. We did share a room at some point, and I made it very clear that I don't mind having sex with him. Yet he never did! Which just made me admire him more at the time. I couldn't wrap my head around why he refused to fuck me at nineteen just to do it at thirty-one. I couldn't make sense of any of it but what I knew for sure that there's no way he would come to my hotel room on my honeymoon and get this involved and leave without banging me. 

I remember when I identified him, he laughed and said, "it's indeed me, Lionel!" Before he French kissed me again and followed "and gosh, I miss those lips!" declaring that we did kiss before as he started playing with my hair while pretty much eating my lips and added "and I regret not fucking you when I had the chance back in the days... More than you'd ever understand!" and I recall feeling Antonella blowing air at the candle in my ass, turning it off before commenting "it's never too late to do the right thing, Dinho!" 

He laughed so loud and it was so painful for me to hear the same laughter that I always associated with kindness and absolute brotherhood and endless joy being associated with arousal, sadism, and pure evil. He kept caressing my shoulders and said "I know... I know... It's never too late and I'm sure Leo is still as great to fuck as ever... It's just that I'll never get to see eighteen years old Lionel begging me to stop raping him with tears all over his baby face! I would pay anything to get back in time and do it!"

My sick wife laughed out loud at how much Dinho wanted me while I stupidly tried to talk some sense into him and said "I can't believe you wanted me like that! I can't believe you're part of this right now! You're way better than this, Gaûcho... What happened?! You used to be a very decent man" and I know that it's unreasonable to try to reason with a horny guy but I didn't expect my attempt to backfire and hurt as much as it did. I definitely wasn't ready for his response.

He held my head with both hands and started massaging my tearful eyes over the blindfold while saying "are seriously trying to sound moral, Lionel? You can't possibly attempt to take the higher ground when you willfully proposed and got married to a lady who's regularly inviting men to gangrape you, sweetheart! You knew something like this is bound to happen yet you shared vows with her. You can pretend as much innocence as you want. Everybody knows that you're as pervert as everyone else in this room, Lionel! Even if you are too coward to admit it, everyone can see that you enjoy the humiliation! That you love the abuse! Maybe even more than we do!"

I was so defeated by what he said already. I wasn't prepared for such a harsh judgment from someone usually easy going. Despite the fact that my eyes were blindfolded, I was too ashamed that I naturally tried to look down but the Brazilian didn't stop there. He grabbed both my ears to fix my head in place and added "what's hard to believe here?! You can't be seriously surprised that I took Antonella's offer to fuck you! You know what I really can't believe?! The fact that I had you all to myself on many different occasions, after many of your many breakups with Anto... You practically kept throwing yourself at me... But I was so stupid and didn't do it!"

I could feel my wife removing the molten wax from my butt and blowing air at my hole to cool it down while Dinho moved his muscular hands from my ears to my nipples, pinched them before gripping so tightly on my pecs just as if they were actual boobs right before he followed "I remember it like it was yesterday... Nineteen years old you, sitting on my lap, spreading your thick booty fat all over my crotch, intentionally parting your cheeks to feel my bulge in between! Yet I didn't do anything except kisses and cuddles... do you know why?"

I could feel the other mysterious guy getting closer. I could feel the heat of his body next to Ronaldinho as I had to endure the embarrassment of talking to someone who's actively squeezing my pecs and asked "why?" and Ronnie let air out of his nose and answered "well... Because with that kind of body..." while somehow managing to tighten his grips even more around my humiliatingly reddening man boobs before finally letting go of them, slapping the sides of my hips and following "and with that sort of ass... If I started fucking you, I wouldn't be able to stop... I wouldn't be able to pull out until you can't walk... and can't even talk! Like... Permanently!"

While the Brazilian kept talking about all his previous sexual fantasies, and the mysterious man was standing silently by his side, my wife, started eating my ass, getting me all nice and ready for their dicks! It was distracting for sure but not as much as the fact that there's another guy; a fully grown adult who knows me very well and who's willing to spend the next three weeks fucking me, and yet who didn't bother to say a word or reveal his identity despite the fact that I won the "identity" challenge already.

In the craziness of all this, I tried to remove the blindfold but Dinho didn't let me as he ever so intuitively moved my hands away from my face and back to the bed, getting me back to the doggy style as he followed "I know this will sound a bit strange but I do remember when we were playing and training together in Barcelona, every time I looked at your ass I had this urge to hold you hostage, take amphetamine or some kind of drug that could keep me awake for 35 hours where I do nothing but going ball-deep inside you as forceful as I can for the entire time!! With how badly I wanted you back then, two or three hours or even half a day of none stop sex wouldn't cut it for me!! It won't even come close!"

I remember how my buttocks tensed just by the thought of such a gigantic black dick drilling me for that long! I couldn't understand why he has such an obsession though. It's unsettling despite how many times I had experienced something similar. Not 35 hours straight for sure! But I had men doing me for like a full night. I don't understand how sex could still be pleasurable after cumming dozen times. It's all about satisfying their sadism I guess, and it shows in how Ronaldinho giggled at the view of my helplessly tensed butt cheeks as he followed "that was what comes to mind every time I see your behind... In my head, that was the bare minimum to do your ass justice... That's why it was much easier for me not to fuck you at all. Rather than to do it while trying to be gentle or reasonable!"

Things made a bit more sense by then. Ronnie is obsessed with me but he isn't a criminal, and what he wanted to do would require him to hold me hostage or something. That's why he didn't do it... But on my honeymoon, there was nothing stopping him from fulfilling his fantasies. My wife certainly loved the sound of that as she added "that's why when I called the all-mighty Dinho" and she paused probably to look at his enormous dick before following "he insisted that he'll only join our little fun activity if he's allowed to do whatever he wants" 

I will never forget how ashamed I was as he tapped the tip of my sniffing nose with the tip of his cock and elaborated "Exactly... I told you're beautiful wife that there have to be no limits because I can't stick to any rules when around something this sexy!" and just as if I wasn't embarrassed enough, Anto kept shaking my buttocks fat with both hands as she emphasized "No rules! And the sky is the limit! Isn't that how we like to play our games anyway, Lionel?!" and I could hear the anonymous guy giggling at how submissive I was as I whispered softly "yes it's, babe..." and as much as it hurts to hear myself say that, and to realize how easy it was to convince one of my dearest friends to fuck the day and night out of me, I was way more concerned about the nature of the other guy.

I consumed the insult and tried to persuade the Brazilian to take off my blindfold. So, I could stop worrying about who else I was being fully exposed to. I remember whispering "so, it's my ass that you've ever wanted... Everything you used to tell me about how much you love my —puppy—eyes and my —silly baby— smile, it was all lies?!" I know that asking such a question was unlikely to work in my favor but I was desperate for him to want to see my eyes again, and of course, Ronnie was too smart to fall for it. He kept rubbing his giant scrotum against the blindfold, my nose, and lips as he answered "actually... Now that I look back, none of it was a lie"

I could feel Antonella smiling widely with her mouth touching my hole at the other end, so in love with how easily yet extremely humiliated I was while the Brazilian followed with his juicy testicles going back and forth across my blindfolded face "actually... I was telling the truth... I loved your baby face back then and every time I saw you smile, I wanted to rub my genitals against it... I actually had so many ideas for how I wanna decorate your face with my cum that I felt quite betrayed when you grew the beard, you know"

I blushed so badly because growing my beard was something I solely did to feel less fuckable. I didn't know what to say. But my wife who just got rid of all the wax in my butt crack left the bed, and I could feel her handling something to Ronaldinho before saying "here... Take this... You can shave Leo's beard if you want..." and I figured that she just gave him my shaver. He turned on, and I waited for like 20 seconds or so to feel the shaver near my chin, but I never did. I was starting to get worried about what he might shave. What if he decided to remove my eyebrows or all my hair. I was seriously freaking out but thank God nothing happened.

Ronnie turned the shaver off, threw it on the bed next to me, and said "you know what! We'll be fucking this bitch for the next three weeks, and I would like to see his crying face, covered with cum both shaved and bearded... and judging by how soft his skin is, I bet his beard doesn't grow that fast" and I remember feeling Anto, playing with my hair, before squeezing my nape and confirming "no, it doesn't... But if you wanna see his tearful eyes all you gotta do is take off the blindfold... Knowing him, I'm sure that Leo has been crying silently for a while by now... He's surch a weeper"

I was thinking "finally!" when Dinho agreed "shurrre!" as he stopped rubbing his balls against my face and positioned himself behind me. He was about to untie the blindfold before pausing just to say "how about we play one last game before the show begins?" and I remember that I was so impatient that I ended up saying without thinking "I just won the challenge!" and he was like "yeah, you won, and your reward is for us to knock you up before your wife, right?" and I could feel the heat of his body behind me as he got closer and kissed my blushing cheeks and elaborated "but this is another challenge with another reward as well!"

I was speechless as the Brazilian kept throwing kisses at the back of my shoulders, reaching with his hands for my soon to be fill belly before going back to my man boobs. This time, he engulfed them gently with his massive palms and followed "before removing the blindfold, I'll give you three attempts at guessing the identity of my partner for the next three weeks! If you get it right, I'll try my best to go gentle at the start... If you get it wrong though, I'll try my best to make the sex as painful as humanly possible... I'll fuck you in a way that will make your sadistic wife regret giving me the freedom to do what I want!" Then he poked my balls with the tip of his cock and said "so, are you gonna play, or should I go hard on you immediately?"

I had no choice but to whisper "I'm in" and I could feel the other guy, enjoying himself, pouring a glass of champagne, and waiting for the result of my guesses, obviously happy with whatever happens. I always thought that I have been abused by other men long enough for me to handle anything. But with people I know in the mix, I was easily embarrassed by the slightest things. I remember panicking as Ronaldinho parted my ass cheeks with both hands and the fact that he liked my hole so much so that he couldn't help but whisper to himself "damn! This looks good!" Before he took a deep breath, cleared his mind and asked "okay... What's your first guess?" and I said without thinking "Deco!"

They were close friends back then. So, in my head, it made sense for them to be together in this. Ronnie spat on my hole and as soon as the saliva hit me, he said "WRONG! Two attempts remaining!" while pressing my balls with his dick and I started to panic even more, fully aware that his spits are the only lubrication I'm getting before he starts fucking me if he decides to go the hard way! I took a deep breath and tried to analyze all the information I have from touching the mysterious guy earlier. I was so out of options as I was sure it would be Deco.

I finally whispered "is it Thierry Henry?" and Dinho and his partner in crime both laughed as the second spit hit my out of control, twitching hole, and the Brazilian repeated "WRONG! One last attempt, Lionel!!" and I was so terrified! It's like getting my password wrong twice, only that if I get this wrong, I won't lose an email or an account but rather my ass and probably my ability to walk! So, I had to think really hard this time which was almost impossible with everything happening to me at the time.

I know from when Anto started to make her list that she wanted to see me getting fucked by three people "Ronaldinho, Aguero and Neymar" but this mysterious guy didn't feel like any of them, and the way he laughed whenever they made fun of me seemed so similar to Pique, Sergio Busquets, and Jordi Alba... I can't explain it but I had this gut feeling that that dude was a native Spanish speaker and that he's from Catalonia to be specific. I just couldn't figure out who he was.

After some deep thinking, I realized that Pique would be the easiest to convince. On one hand, he seemed like someone who wouldn't mind fucking me on my honeymoon but it was still a far fetch because Anto never sounded interested in him and Roonie never showed any sign of being ok with something like that and there he was, rubbing his dick back and forth across my butt crack and against my hole, waiting for me to say the wrong name to start breeding me! Without knowing the process in which my wife manages to get my friends on board, it was impossible for me to guess anything right.

It wasn't long before I surrendered and realized that it was just a mind game. Ronaldinho will probably end up destroying my ass anyway. Besides, I was beyond exhausted of being tortured by anticipation. So, I said with dread in my voice "Is it Gerard Pique?" and this time I didn't feel a third spit but rather Dinho's full erection, penetrating me and traveling through my inside at light speed until his balls slammed my hole! I don't know why such a moment caught me off guard when I saw it coming a long time ago.

Maybe that's because thinking about a moment is completely different from living it. Ronnie's dick redefined what it means for me to be fucked! To be penetrated! To be womanized and made me feel that after all the sex I had over the years, I just lost my anal virginity! Being Antonella's partner and plaything, I'm pretty gapped and sorta elastic all year round, and normally I can handle most things being shoved up my ass but apparently, I wasn't gapped enough to take something as gigantic as Ronaldinho's!

It's not just the size of it. It's not just the lack of proper lubrication and preparation. It's the fact that he is who he is, and I am who I am, and that his dick was all the way inside me! At the age of thirty-one! On my honeymoon with my wife watching! That's what hit me the most. That's what broke my "psychological hymen" and made me completely vulnerable for them to dump whatever they want inside my body and soul! 

I remember the first time I felt the fullness of his entire cock inside me! I remember Dinho fixing my left hip with one hand while squeezing my right man-boob with the other so much so that I felt like he was about to tear my pectoralis apart from my chest! I remember the very moment his juicy balls slammed my skin and I'm not gonna lie, it was the worst kind of injury I ever had but I loved the sensation! I remember letting out a sound that started like a roar, that turned into a groan in the middle right before it ended like the most feminine moan I've ever heard in my life!

It wasn't something verbal or intelligible. It was just a scream but I don't remember expressing how much I wanna get fucked as I did with that one scream! As I said, I didn't talk. I wasn't capable of making sounds that turn into spoken words, let alone sentences, and looking back I am glad that I couldn't because what I wanted to say at the time was so shameful and self-destructive. It would've been something like "I would do anything to have my inside stretched around a cock as big as yours, Ronnie! Absolutely anything! I wouldn't mind you fucking me, my wife, my mom, and my sister! A cock like yours has the right to fuck anyone at any time and you have every right to humiliate and abuse as much as you see fit! I genuinely wouldn't mind if you go as far as to fuck me in front of my kids or in the middle of a stadium where the whole world is watching! I'd still do it! As scandalous as it'll be, it'll definitely be worth it!"

Thank God, I wasn't able to articulate any of that. But my moan was provocative enough so much so that the room was full of laughter as I was still coughing and almost puking with how deep Dinho went inside. I was genuinely trying not to puke and it was apparent on my face. That's when Antonella grabbed my chin and kissed my lips and asked "did you get pregnant already, or what, babe? Even if that's some kind of morning sickness, it's not even morning yet and the night is still very young... and just for the record, you might be carrying twins before the sun rises!" and I know that this sounds like nonsense humiliation for most people but I know my wife and I knew that she was pointing to the fact that I'll be double penetrated and probably double creampied before the end of the night!

I have been through a lot over the years but I never felt as submissive and as faggoty as I felt when she approached the blindfold to untie it while slapping the side of my hip and following "you can start moving, Dinho! The bitch can handle it! " and I'll never forget how I kept helplessly and femininely moaning with my face buried in between my wife's boobs while feeling the cock of the man I used to idolize destroying my inside. That's one of those moments that was too much even for someone like me.

When she finally removed the blindfold, I was in so much physical pain that my entire body was spasming, and my neck muscles were so tensed that I couldn't even look up to see the face of the other guy. I don't know if it was just that or if I was too ashamed of whoever he might be, and the fact that he saw me in such a state. I was too embarrassed to look at my wife who had seen me in all kinds of demeaning situations before. So, it made sense that I'd struggle to make eye contact with Ronaldinho and the other guy! I just kept moaning while Anto kept rubbing her breasts against my tearful face, taking care of me as some kind of a badass mom before whispering "it's gonna be okay, honey... You're slutty enough to handle this!"

Maybe I was too weak to confront the ugly reality of that night but I surely remember all of its details as if it was yesterday. The mysterious guy was standing right behind my wife. I recall that I was shamefully keeping my head down when he started playing with her nipples and kissing her nape and shoulders and he seemed way more into her than me. He passed his dick in between her thighs from behind and shoved the leaking tip in her vagina, and she started melting down with his touches and that's when I finally looked up to see the bastard, and Lord! I wasn't ready for what I saw!

Of all the sick, twisted guys I know! Of all the people who could've been joining Ronaldinho in fucking me, Antonella picked none other than Pep Guardiola!! My jaw literally dropped as I was like "whaaaat?!" I never saw this coming... Yes, I know he used to find me somewhat attractive but I thought... I thought he's a decent man... I also thought he's committed to his wife and family, and more importantly, he was the one who kicked Ronnie out of the club to make sure that I don't get involved with him! How come after all those years, Pep was partnering with none other than the uneducable, unsalvageable Brazilian he always criticized?!

I was shocked and my ass was getting activity penetrated but my mind was still sharp. It took me a moment to realize that Guardiola kicked Ronnie out of the club just so that I don't end up getting fucked to the point where I can't be a successful footballer! Pep never was against the idea... He just needed me at the top of my game. So, he could make a successful career for himself! It was all coming together, and as he kept hugging my wife from behind and French kissing her, I remembered something else!

It was a night of celebration. A night in which we made history. I recall that one particular conversation me and Pep had. After winning a Champion's League with him, he hugged me from behind while pushing his bulge against my butt and saying "I'm so proud of you, Lionel! I'm so proud of us! This ship could've gone in so many wrong directions but we stayed focused! We stayed disciplined and we made it!" and I just realized that he was referring to how much he wanted to fuck me but never did for the sake of Barca! It all made sense!

At that moment of revelation, I also remembered how he never mentioned my wife without describing her as "beautiful, gorgeous, hot, breathtaking and even sexy!" with a wide smile on his kinda blushing face. He must've had a crush on both me and my wife for God only knows how long! When I reached that conclusion while watching how much his cock was throbbing with the tip inside Anto's vagina, I panicked as he kept twitching the damn thing, almost about to cum inside her before my eyes!

There's was no time to think of what's demanding and what's not. I had to stop him from knocking her up at all costs. I wasn't even bothered by how much of a faggot I just became as I pulled Pep's cock out of my wife's pussy and started sucking it all the way to the balls, burying my face in between her thighs and getting it covered with her gushing fluids. When his tip reached my throat, I realized what I just did, what kind of crime I committed against my self-worth but it was too late to stop, not that I would anyway.

My heart skipped a beat when Guardiola giggled and put his hand over my head and said with a smirk "long time no see, Leo... How have you been? and more importantly, what the hell are you doing right now?" and I wasn't sure what he meant by the second question, but I decided to tell the literal truth regardless. I stopped sucking, looked up with my nose virtually shoved in my wife's vagina, and said to Pep who never stopped teasing her boobs "good to see you too, Mister... I'm... I'm just trying to make sure that you have sex with me first... I don't want her to get pregnant" and I want you to take a moment to appreciate the fact that I had this entire interaction with Pep while Ronnie was destroying my butthole at the other end!

While my intestine was getting pretty much re-shaped and almost redefined as Ronaldinho's dick new home, Guardiola's smirk turned into a smile as he glanced at my actively bred ass and elaborated "I know you can't wait to try my cock up that fine booty of yours... It's just that you're kinda occupied right now and I'm really REALLY horny!" making it very clear that he wasn't that interested in my lips which was a very terrifying thing to me. Because if he's staying with us for three weeks and all he wants is my butthole, there's no way he wouldn't end up fucking and cumming inside Antonella sooner or later!

He used the tip of his dick to push my nose out of my wife's pussy and shoved his lengthy shaft instead. I knew it is a lost cause in the long run, but I had to try my best at the time. I had no choice but to kiss his balls and beg "I know that you're horny, Mister... I understand that... I also know that you all want me mostly for my ass... I respect that too... But I have been with a lot of men over the years and I know how to give a good, proper blow job... A perfect one... So, instead of impregnating my wife, lemme show you what I can do with my lips. If I don't satisfy you, she's all yours, and hopefully, when you're done nutting in my mouth, Dinho will be done with my butthole too..."

By then, Ronnie had already shot two thick loads inside me already. I was too overwhelmed to even understand that. He was just catching his breath before he goes for another, third round. As I suggested to give a blow job, Pep looked at him and laughed "Can you believe it?! He thinks you'll ever be done with his pussy!" and Dinho couldn't hold his laughter as he followed "yeah yeah... He always had that silly sense of humor!" as he started moving his dick in and out again and added "but to be fair to him, he did win the challenge that grants him getting fucked first... So, let's show him that real men do not just fuck hard... They also keep their promise..."

Thanks to Ronaldinho's wisdom... I guess... Guardiola thought twice about what he was doing. He wasn't being decent when he pulled his dick out of Antonella. He just loved the idea of keeping me motivated to do whatever they wanted me to do, by simply threatening to impregnate her! It just was too early for them to kill the fun of watching me follow all their orders blindly. So, he pulled out, and whispered to her undeniably disappointed face "we'll catch up soon, babe" before he had a grip on my hair and whispered, "show me what you got, Lionel... Prove that you're a worthy fag!"

As my horny, sadistic wife stepped aside, I remember taking a deep breath that ended up so jittery thanks to how deep Dinho kept going at the other side. I tried to clear my light head before I started sucking my favorite coach's cock while he had a little chat with Ronaldinho. He got closer to the Brazilian and said "I know how much you wanna destroy him... Just remember that we don't have Leo for a night or two... We have him for the rest of his honeymoon... and I do want him to be capable of jumping over my dick three weeks from now... okay?"

Ronnie was drunk in power and domination and the fact that he was actually breeding me. He got so close to Pep and the way he kept whispering felt so unsettlingly intimate. Just like if they were into each other and about to share a kiss. The Brazilian admitted "I can't promise you that... But even if I fuck Leo to the point where he can't carry his own weight, I'll be moving his hips up and down your cock myself"

He shot his third load inside me ever so casually and followed "bowlegged or not, wheelchaired or not, paralyzed or not, I'll make sure that banging Leo will be the most amazing sex you'll ever have, Senior!" making my little body freeze in dread as Pep just got even closer to Ronnie and whispered "Amen to that" as they actually frenched kissed in celebration while fucking me at both ends!

To be continued...


End file.
